


And I ask for your hand (So you can follow as I run)

by itsallAvengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, BAMF Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Honestly Both these dweebs are so Extra in this, M/M, Prince Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Running Away, Steve Rogers rides a borrowed (does it count as borrowing if you don't ask for it first?) horse, Tiberius Stone is a creep, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark rEMOVES pretty much all his clothes in order to make a statement, across the valley in order to go fetch his boyf from danger, fluffy fluff fluff, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers
Summary: Tony is a prince, arranged to be married.Instead, he runs away with a poor blacksmith's apprentice named Steve Rogers.It's all very romantic.





	And I ask for your hand (So you can follow as I run)

Tony stared at his reflection in the grand mirror and wondered how the hell he’d ended up there.

 

The room was outlandishly large, even by his standards. Glittery. An obvious show of wealth. There had been a few of these rooms dotted around the Stark palace, but never his own quarters. He’d made far too much mess for that to ever be an option.

No, this was a message. A boast. He’d been put in the most expensive of bedchambers in Stone’s palace and he’d been put there for a reason. _This is what you’re marrying into_ , it screamed at him, _look at all this money, this glory. This will all be yours tomorrow_

In all honesty, it made him feel nauseous.

He did not need more money. He was already a prince- even if his father had blown all the kingdom’s fortune on foolish drunken decisions and his own insatiable vices, the wealth of his family still stood. He didn’t… this wasn’t his life. He didn’t belong here, being- being _sold_ like nothing more than some object to fortify his father’s own kingdom. He wasn’t a tool used to improve political relations. He was a person. He was…

He was out of options.

His father needed the money to stay in power, to keep his land in one piece after all the idiotic mistakes and wasted money. And when he had trekked over to Tiberius Stone’s neighboring kingdom in order to plea for help, for money, the other king had made an offer that Howard simply could not refuse.

 

Financial aid. A coalition of both kingdoms, joined together to create one formidable force- all for nothing more than Prince Anthony’s hand in marriage.

 

And what had there been to think about, Tony thought bitterly, fisting his hand against the hard oak of the desk- the deal was win win. Howard got his kingdom, and he also got rid of the son who had always disappointed him. It all worked out fine and good for _him._

It was Tony who had to lose everything.

Stone was 32 to Tony’s 18 years of age. He was smarmy and he was powerful and Tony hated him with a passion that burned fiercely in his heart. He’d had no choice in this- a boy in a world of kings, what hope had he had of fighting it? His initial arguments with Howard had only earnt him a trip to the dungeons, and when he had brought up his doubts to the man he was supposedly marrying, a quick and brutal backhand had shown him exactly where he stood. Exactly what his opinion was worth.  
Nothing. Nothing at all.

 

Shaking fingers curled around the heavy ring on his opposite hand, and he twisted it nervously, feeling the familiarity underneath his fingertips. Made of simple silver, stained and scratched with age and with no precious rubies or diamonds to speak of, it was still the most valuable thing Tony owned. A family heirloom- although not his own. He could still remember the very day Steve had given it to him; slipping the thing on his finger in between soft kisses and even softer words.

 

_“It’s not much, I know,” Steve mumbled into his mouth, and Tony felt his lover’s cheeks flushing with embarrassment, “and it is not at all fit for a prince. I understand if you don’t want it-“_

_“Shut up, idiot,” Tony smacked him gently on the chest and bit his lip, looking up at Steve and feeling a burn in his chest that no other gift had ever elicited from him, ‘”I love it. It’s beautiful. Although I feel as if I’m undeserving of it- you should keep it for your future partner, Steve, not m-“_

_“You are the only person I could ever imagine wearing it,” Steve interrupted, as brutally honest as ever, bringing Tony’s hand up to his mouth and kissing the finger where the ring rested, “and you are the only person I want to be with in my future.”_

 

It had been foolish of them both to try and believe they would ever have something even remotely close to a future together- Steve was a blacksmith’s apprentice and Tony was a prince- there hadn’t been a hope.

It hadn’t stopped either of them from trying, though.

Secret meetings and desperate nights spent with one another had been commonplace. Mornings when Tony had snuck out of the gates to spend the day in the woods, hunting with Steve. Letters sent back and forth, compiling in a mass Tony kept under his mattress and treated as if they were more valuable than the Kingdom’s entire fortune.

He’d been in love with the boy since they were both twelve-year-olds and Steve had been on the brink of death from his illnesses. He’d loved him still as they’d walked through their teenage years together, Steve growing stronger and taller with each passing season until he could outmatch even Tony’s own skill and strength. And he’d loved him so fiercely, so intently on the night of Steve’s eighteenth birthday, that it had finally burst like a dam, and before he’d even known it he had thrown himself into Steve’s arms, knowing without a doubt that he would be caught. Because that was just who Steve was.

They’d known, going into it, that it was horribly dangerous. Steve ran the risk of exile or worse if he was caught having affairs with a prince, especially seeing as Tony was supposed to marry into royalty and strengthen the kingdom in less than a few years time. Initially, Tony had tried to stop him. Tried to push Steve away, knowing it led only to danger and heartbreak and if there was one thing on earth he would never be able to live with, it was Steve’s blood on his hands. But of course, it was Steve- Tony may as well have been trying to convince a brick wall.

 _“I want this, Tony,”_ was all he’d said, even after Tony’s grand speech on why they needed to end it before it could begin, _“I want you. And you want me too. Even if the risk was ten times higher I would still do it. You’re worth it.”_

 

Tony hadn’t even been able to say goodbye to him.

It had happened so soon. One moment he was waking up and hearing of his father’s new deal with Stone, and the next he was being shoved into a carriage and directed to the neighboring kingdom on the other side of the valley.  
A day’s journey, and Tony had been thinking of those blue eyes and that warm smile for the entire length of it.

 

And now he was going to be getting married to someone else in the morning. No doubt Steve had heard the news- it traveled fast in their rather small town, after all. Tony wondered if he would wait by the place they always met on a Saturday morning anyway, just in case.  
Probably. Steve never gave up hope. Tony, however- he was more of a glass half empty sort of man. And this situation certainly did seem lacking in any positives.

Money, lavish palaces, the heir to a throne- it all meant nothing to him. Tony didn’t want it. He wanted Steve- and the fact that he would probably never be able to see him again was like someone knifing his heart straight through from one end to the next. Once they were married, Tiberius certainly would not hesitate to execute Steve if he found out about them. And Tony would rather die himself than let that happen.

Jesus- he was going to be married by this time tomorrow. Eighteen fucking years of age, and his life had already been decided for him. Ruined for him.

 _It wasn’t fair,_ he thought bitterly, biting down on his lip so hard it split and formed pinpricks of red under his teeth. When he looked up at himself again, he was unsurprised to see his eyes were wet. _None of this was fair._

 

There was a knock on the door and Tony jumped, wiping hurriedly at his face and blinking away the tears. Weakness was not an option here. He took a deep breath and straightened his back, because he still had his dignity if nothing else. He was a prince, dammit, and he would act accordingly.

Well. To a certain degree, anyway.

“Come in,” he said loudly, putting his hands behind his back so the guest wouldn’t notice them shake. It would probably be one of the maids, coming with his outfit for tomorrow. Or perhaps a tailor to work out his size- that would be more likely, considering they wouldn’t want to just throw him in any old th-

 

His train of thought froze up entirely as the door opened and his eyes were drawn to the unmistakable blue of Steve’s across the room.

 

“Uh- Room service,” he declared, pulling in a trolley full of lavish foods and beverages behind him. He was wearing an apron and hat used by the kitchen staff and was generally playing up to his role of what appeared to be some sort of manservant remarkably well. “I was sent by the chef- don’t want the groom to be getting hungry, do we?”

Tony’s mouth dropped open. Steve kept chattering until his hand pushed the door fully closed, and then, only then did his mindless and made up conversation stop. His face lost its smile a little, but it was replaced with something undeniably relieved, and when Steve let his eyes slide shut for a second, Tony could feel the invisible weight being lifted from his lover’s shoulders. “Oh, sweetheart- I am so glad you’re okay,” he breathed softly.

“Steve,” was all Tony said, struck completely dumb. He didn’t understand. “What in the name of God are y-“

He never got to finish; a moment later Steve had swept him up in his arms and embraced him completely, sending him into darkness as he found himself with a face full of Steve’s chest. On instinct, his own hands rose and clutched Steve’s back, fingers working into the folds of his shirt and clutching for dear life. He could feel himself start to shake, the relief at just being able to see Steve’s face again almost overwhelming him entirely.

Steve stroked his back and rocked them from side to side gently, and Tony let himself choke, just for a moment. The sadness, the sense of loss- it felt like too much. He wanted to stay where he was, safe in Steve’s arms forever and ever- but once he let go he’d be leaving for good, to a man he didn’t know and a kingdom he didn’t belong in and with a side not occupied by Steve-

“It’s okay, love,” the warmth and heartbreak in Steve’s voice made for an interesting contrast, and Tony coughed weakly, trying to catch his breath as he found tears springing to his eyes, “I’ve got you, I’ve got you- we’re going to be okay, I promise, I’m here, I’ve got you-“

“Steve…” Tony hiccupped, pulling away if only a little until he was staring right up at Steve, their noses brushing, “Steve, you have to… you have to leave, it’s not safe, they’ll kill you-“

“I’m not leaving without you,” Steve told him softly, fingers brushing the stray hairs from Tony’s face and then smoothing around to cup his jaw, “I didn’t borrow Bucky’s horse, ride all this way and then sneak in through the kitchens pretending to be part of the Goddamned staff for nothing you know.”

Tony’s hands moved to Steve’s chest, resting over the beat of his heart. “I can’t- Steve, I can’t go, I can’t go with you, if they find you here they’ll execute you, please, _please_ leave-“

“No,” Steve shook his head, “Tony I can’t leave you here, I _can’t_ \- not with them. I know it’s not my place and I know I was never meant to have you but…” he broke off, voice barely rising above a wrecked whisper as he leaned forward again, interspersing his speech with desperate, pleading kisses. “-Please- anyone but him. Come home, marry someone over there. It might break my heart but at least I could still- it would be safer than here. Don’t do this.”

Tony looked down miserably. He felt so exhausted; his head leaning heavily into Steve’s palm, just desperate to _feel him,_ one last time. “I have no choice, Steve. They’ve already made the deal. Howard would never rescind just so I could be happier, you know that.”

Steve was silent; the only movement being his fingers carding lightly through the sides of Tony’s hair. He looked so sad. There had been a time when Tony would have pulled the moon out from the sky to stop him looking like that- but now all he could do was watch on, utterly helpless.

 

“Then run away with me.”

 

His head jolted up, looking at Steve in confusion. Steve was still stroking his fingers lightly across Tony’s scalp; eyes watching him as intently as ever- and those words were unmistakable. Steve was asking-

Someone knocked on the door, four sharp and brisk bangs, and Tony almost yelped in his panic. Steve jumped too, his own eyes widening as his head jerked over to the door.  
“Anthony,” came the unmistakable voice of Tiberius Goddamned Stone himself, “can I come in?”

Tony was surprised he’d even asked at all. Although, in all fairness, the man was a king. He had been taught these manners as a baby. “I- uh, just one second!” He called as naturally as he could, all the while shoving Steve in the direction of his huge bed. “Get under, get under, do not make a sound,” he hissed frantically, shoving Steve down onto the floor.

Steve looked a little afraid, but he went with a sharp nod and a quick kiss on Tony’s hand. Just in time, in fact- because a second later it seemed Stone gave up his manners entirely and opened the door despite Tony’s calling.

Tony stumbled back around, hands going behind his back once more. “Stone,” he said blankly.

The man looked at him with a fond shake of his head. “Come, Anthony, we are going to get married. I’m sure Tiberius is fine. If not- I am a king, and would like to be addressed as such.”

Tony swallowed, but nodded his head. God, he wanted to punch the bastard. “Sorry- your majesty.”

There was a silence in which Stone simply looked at him. Then he gestured toward him with a hand. “Come here,” he ordered. There was no room for argument.

Tony tried to smile, he truly did- but he felt it stick to his face a little as his legs worked robotically and he made his way to the dressing table in which Stone was leaning on. The man watched him intently and Tony felt a shudder of revulsion start down his spine.  
This was the person he was supposed to marry?

“I know I shouldn’t be seeing you on the night before our wedding,” the man spoke softly, and Tony stopped a good distance from him, but Stone made the rest of the journey himself; wandering forward until he was well in Tony’s space, “but I could not resist. I needed to give you something.”

Tony watched him, silent as Stone curled a hand into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. Gold; a plain chain that was thick and heavy, and with the largest circular pendant Tony had ever possibly seen. Made of solid diamond, by the looks of it.  
It was brash and ugly, in Tony’s opinion.

“I made it specially for you,” Stone whispered, “I had to raise the taxes in the whole kingdom to afford to have it made, but it was worth that. It would go so well with your skin. Here-“

And then Tony was being turned, dragged forward until his back was almost pressed into Stone’s chest. His face shone from the reflection of the table’s mirror, and he looked pale, visibly uncomfortable. Not that the king gave a damn, of course.

He stood there, tense and unmoving, as Stone unclasped the mechanism and opened the chain. Two arms came forward and wrapped it around his neck, and each press of metal against skin made it feel like a noose getting tighter around his throat.

“There,” Stone said softly against his neck, and Tony wondered how fast his pulse was going under the man’s mouth, “beautiful.”

When Tony said nothing, Tiberius looked at him. There was a slight warning in his eyes. Tony nodded jerkily. “I- yes- definitely, your majesty.”

He felt the sigh blow through his hair. Light fingers traced downward, starting at the top of his neck and moving slowly down his spine. He just stood there, praying the King wouldn’t try anything on and attempting not to shut his eyes in revulsion.

Thankfully, his hand stopped just under his collar before withdrawing. Tony bit back a sigh of relief and stood there, watching Stone through the reflection of the mirror. The king was close, too close, and yet again Tony had to wonder why the fates would ever have decided this for him. He was not just a pretty face destined to sit by his king’s side and stare adoringly, for God’s sake, he was an _inventor_. He was going to change his own kingdom for the better one day, and when his idiot of a father finally kicked the bucket, he was supposed to take over- a better, stronger leader than ever before. Not… not this. Not pushed into some marriage he knew would end with him as nothing more than some trophy, put on a shelf surrounded by glass walls he was unable to free himself from.

This wasn’t his life. This was never going to be his life.

 

He made his decision, right then and there. Fuck the fates. Fuck every last one of them.

 

“Tomorrow,” Stone whispered, mostly to himself as he began to back away, eyes still fixed on Tony’s in the reflection of the mirror. “Tomorrow will be a good day. Wear the necklace. Look pretty. The kingdom will marvel at what I have collected.”

Tony smiled warmly. “Of course,” he agreed, sweetness permeating his voice as he turned and ran a finger over the smooth surface of the pendant, “I can’t wait.”

The man smiled proudly, taking Tony’s hand and kissing the back of his palm slowly. Tony watched him as he straightened his back and then began to make his way from the room, shutting the door quietly behind him- and as soon as the door had clicked shut, Tony stormed forward, taking the chair under the desk along with him.

He waited a few seconds and then jammed the backrest under the door handle.

“You can come out now, Steve,” he called to the seemingly empty room, and then watched as Steve rolled himself quickly from out of the darkness, brushing the dust from his clothes.

Tony didn’t wait. Turning around, he rushed to his wardrobe and yanked open the doors. A few clothes, some of his tools perhaps, his emergency funds-

“Tony?” Steve asked warily from behind him, as Tony pulled bits and pieces from the depth of his wardrobe with an almost manic air, stuffing them all hurriedly into his satchel and hoping there would be enough room. “Tony, darling, are y-“

“ _Fuck_ fate,” and then Tony had moved, running toward Steve, shaking fingers curling around the man’s face, “ _fuck_ destiny or duty or whatever the fuck landed me here. I love _you_ , Steve, I love you so much it is all that I am some days, and I’m not marrying that bastard. I refuse.”

Steve paused, blinking a few times. Then his breath hitched. “Do you mean-“

“We can travel to Rhodey’s,” Tony started nodded, leaning up on his tiptoes to litter Steve’s face with kisses, “the kingdom he is knighted into is a few days journey, but King Fury is a good man. He’ll keep us safe. Hopefully.”

Steve’s hands rested gently against Tony’s elbows, and his face broke into a hopeful smile. “Are you serious?” He asked, like he had never expected Tony to actually agree.

“More serious than I have possibly ever been in my entire life,” Tony laughed a bit, scared and hysterical and stubborn, “I will follow wherever you go, Steve. Always.”

Steve’s face softened, forehead leaning against Tony’s. “You’re a prince,” he murmured, “you’re… you’re so much more than I could ever possibly give you.”

Tony’s mouth twitched in a smile, and his hands found Steve’s, locking their fingers together. “Everything that is worth something to me has come from you,” he said, voice barely making any sound at all, simply breathless promises in a candlelit room; him and Steve against the world, against every rule and order that had dictated Tony’s life. Just them. The only way Tony wanted it to be.

Steve kissed him, then. Soft and slow and gentle, an instant comfort to Tony’s churning mind. The warmth spread through his body, tingling underneath his fingers, zipping over his teeth, his tongue. He could not imagine a life in which Steve was not there. He didn't want to. It wouldn’t be any sort of life at all, really.

Tony’s hands slipped around Steve’s neck, and he felt Steve’s own arms curl around his waist and tug him closer, holding onto him in desperation. “It is selfish,” Steve spoke into Tony’s mouth, teeth scraping his bottom lip as he spoke, “to deprive a kingdom of a brilliant leader like you.” He pushed a little harder, and Tony made a noise in the back of his throat as he held on and gave back everything he could. “But I’m doing it anyway.”

They broke away; Steve moving his hand around the back of Tony’s neck and then pulling until they were caught in a fiercely tight hug again. Tony sighed in utter relief, sinking into the hold and shutting his eyes against Steve’s neck. It felt as if there was no danger, here, with Steve holding him. No responsibilities. No standards to uphold or rules to follow.  
Just Steve. Steve’s heartbeat under his mouth, fast and beautiful and proof that there was still one good thing in the world.

“How are we going to do this?” Tony asked after a while, pulling away a little bit, but never letting go entirely. He didn’t think he was capable.

Steve’s face broke out into a sort of sheepish grin. He turned and looked over to the trolley he’d wheeled in earlier, and then shrugged. “Well- at first, I was just using that thing as an excuse to get to your bedchambers. But it _does_ have a convenient bottom shelf, hidden underneath the sheet. And there’s a laughably easy way to get out once I get you to the kitchens- it’s how I got in in the first place,” he explained, whilst Tony just looked at him blankly.

“You want me,” he said, eyes turning to the trolley, “to curl up in that thing whilst you wheel me about a palace?”

“Well, what would _you_ rather do?”

“I- I am a _prince_ , Steve, I don’t-“

“Uh, I thought you said two minutes ago that you would happily give that all up in a heartbeat,” Steve raised his eyebrow and looked smug, beginning to push Tony backward, “and don’t try and tell me you ‘wouldn’t engage in that sort of activity’- I’ve watched you try and backflip into the lake off of the highest branch of that oak tree, and _that_ wasn’t exactly very Prince-like, was it-“

“Shut up, only I get to decide what is princelike,” Tony said haughtily, before yelping when Steve poked him in the ribs and sent him stumbling backward a few more steps, “Hey! I could get you arrested for that.”

“I think you could get me arrested for a lot of things at this point, darling,” Steve said drily, “but you can either get in the trolley and I roll you to your freedom or you stay and become caught in a loveless marriage for the rest of your life. What will it be, your highness?” He cocked his head and smiled a little- and God, he was so beautiful when he was being an asshole. Tony would marry him ten times over if that was possible.

“Well, when you put it like _that_ -“ Tony rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, but turned around to the trolley all the same.

Steve just beamed, kissing his cheek from behind and then hurrying forward in order to lift the regal-looking tablecloth up and reveal a second shelf, just about big enough for Tony to fit in. If he squeezed.

“You know what, I may reconsider-“ Tony started, before Steve just sighed and pushed his shoulder downward. Tony went with an undignified squawk, and he punched Steve’s leg on the way down, effectively deadening it.

Steve just looked at him and made a face. “Why am I risking my life to save you, again?” He asked blankly.

“Because you love me very very dearly and I brighten your life with my wit and boyish charm?” Tony tried, shuffling around a bit until he was firmly inside the shelf. Looking like a fool, no doubt. So much for regal dignity.

Steve huffed, and then sunk to his haunches in order to get himself level with Tony. “Unfortunately, you’re not wrong,” he pressed a quick kiss to Tony’s forehead and then pulled down the tablecloth, “now sit still and do not make a sound, or we’re both dead.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Tony whispered, bouncing his knees up and forth in fearful excitement. He was terrified, obviously- but it was Steve. This was just like another stunt they had always pulled as kids. There was nothing to fear. Steve would look after him. He had done for years, after all.

He stuck a hand out from underneath the tablecloth and pointed at the door. “To freedom!” He declared in his most regal voice.

He felt Steve smack his hand lightly, pushing it back under as he began to roll forward. “With all due respect, your highness, please shut up.”

Tony grumbled, but tucked his hand back in, until only a finger was pointed outward. “To freedom!” He whispered, quieter.

Steve just laughed, and then kicked the chair out of the way of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, you can get out now.”

 

Tony moved for the first time in three minutes, twenty seven seconds- poking his head warily out from under the tablecloth and finding himself in the darkness of the outdoors. They’d ended up just outside the kitchens in the courtyard, and Tony looked up at Steve questioningly. “You said there was an easy way out!”

“There is!” Steve whispered, crouching down and helping Tony out, “I just scaled the wall over there, look,” he pointed over to the corner, where the 10-foot brick wall stared back at them.

Tony looked up at him blankly. “Okay Steve, darling, you know I love you, but if you really think I’m going to be able to reach up there then y-“

“Don’t be stupid- I’ll give you a lift,” Steve said hurriedly, beginning to tug him forward and looking worriedly up to the windows, “come on, come on- before someone sees us.”

Without looking back, Tony took Steve’s hand and followed, both of them running through the shadows in the courtyard until they reached the opposing corner. Steve stopped and Tony ended up next to him, both of them pressed into each other in the darkness, with Steve’s arms automatically winding around Tony’s waist to hold him close.

Steve looked at him for a second and then kissed him lightly. His face glittered in the moonlight; golden hair falling into Ice-blue eyes. Tony let himself simply sink into it, into Steve- the years of familiarity, of shared secrets and kisses and _love_ , God, did Tony love him- coming together and making this the easiest decision in the world. Steve was… Steve consumed him. Made him crazy. What other reason had he for running from a king, from wealth and fame and everything most men would happily kill for?

Steve laughed quietly and kissed him again. “You sure about this?” He whispered into Tony’s mouth, “Once we leave, we can’t come back. There’ll be a warrant out for the both of us.”

Tony nodded, pushing up to the tips of his toes and curling his hands around Steve’s neck. “Always thought you’d look good on a Wanted poster,” he admitted, “and I would have no complaints with being up there with you.”

When Steve smiled, Tony mirrored him. “Hey,” he said brightly, “we could go the whole mile- become a pair of no-good highwaymen, striking fear into the hearts of the rich and wealthy. Or pirates! I’m sure I could buy a boat from the money made off this God-awful necklace. A life of plundering and ocean breeze, what do you think-“

“I’m not turning you into a pirate, Tony,” Steve leaned his head into Tony’s and kissed him on the forehead, “I know you’ve always wanted to be one, but I think we have to focus on getting the hell out of here before we make any solid plans about ruling the seven seas, no?”

Tony huffed sulkily. “Fine. But we’re picking this up again later!” He said, holding back a squeak when Steve crouched down and grabbed his ankle, hefting it upward suddenly.

Catching his balance, he quickly grabbed Steve’s shoulders and then felt it as he was lifted into the air. Fast hands reached upward and found their grip on the wall, and he hurriedly began to pull himself up with relative ease.

Ha. And Howard had said a prince would never need Blacksmith’s arms.

As he sat on the wall, he looked down at Steve and then giggled a little hysterically as Steve stared back at him, measuring the jump he was going to have to make. “God, I love you,” he whispered, just as Steve flew upward and then scrambled up the wall like it was nothing more than a short hop rather than ten feet of brick.

Steve smiled at him as he swung a leg over, and then gave him a quick kiss on the nose. “I’d sure hope so, after all the hassle I’ve gone through for you tonight,” he said with a quick grin, and then leaped back down over the other side before Tony could even respond. His feet hit the earth surely, and he rolled with the impact before coming up again to look at Tony. “You can make it down, right?”

Tony rolled his eyes and then turned, grabbing the top of the wall in order to swing down easily. “Do you not know me at all?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steve just grinned, taking his hand and pulling him forward again. “Just making sure- forgive me, but I’d rather we executed our daring escape _without_ broken ankles.”

Tony felt himself being pulled down the lane that ran the perimeter of the castle, Steve leading them hurriedly, shooting looks back to Tony as they ran. They were both laughing quietly; Tony cursing every three seconds when his impractical footwear got caught on a rock, until eventually just taking them off and throwing them in a bush somewhere. After that, something clicked in his head, and he decided the whole thing must go. Still running, and with Steve looking back at him in bemusement, Tony shucked off the expensive green overcoat - tugged at the gold-threaded jacket until that too was off his body. Threw it in the ditch with the mud and the pondwater. Steve cocked his head and laughed, stopping to kiss Tony again, and Tony returned it with his own laugh, making the kiss itself rather messy, but still perfect. He never wanted to take his hands off Steve- and it seemed the sentiment was shared.

Steve sighed happily, pulling Tony even closer, and Tony went gladly, “whole kingdom at your feet,” he whispered against Tony’s lip, “and you’re still running away with me. Still all mine.“

“Mmm- what does a kingdom matter to a boy in love?” Tony asked, hands fiddling with the expensive jewelry on his wrists, covering his fingers. He yanked it off and dropped it carelessly, and Steve’s eyes shone with excitement, with mischief. Tony kissed his cheek. “I’ve always been yours, Steve,” he mumbled.

When they broke away, Tony was down to his tunic and trousers only. The necklace that had been gifted to him was stuffed in his pocket- it would sell enough to see them both comfortably living for the rest of their lives, after all. But everything else was gone- no trace of his royalty remained. Even his feet were bare against the stone footpath. Tony smiled, and Steve looked down at him softly, pushing the dark strands of hair out of his face with a delicate hand.

“Let’s go,” he whispered, despite the fact they were well out of range from the castle by that point. He jerked his head over to where Bucky’s familiar horse was tied up waiting, and Tony bounced giddily on his heels, beginning to run over to the horse.

Steve mounted expertly and Tony followed, tucking his hands around Steve’s waist. He dropped his head into the center of Steve’s spine for a second and shut his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of Steve- of home.

“Let’s go,” he agreed, sitting up a little straighter and kissing the back of Steve’s neck.

 

Tony looked behind him as they rode down the path; back to the future he was leaving behind him, the palace and the crown and the money.

 

He grinned. Good fucking riddance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means historically accurate, and I feel like I've just made my own version of a 'historical' au in which kings can marry whatever fuckin gender they want and room service has been around since the dawn of time. Obviously. 
> 
> My tumblr is @itsallavengers if you fancy checking out more!


End file.
